Inolvidable
by Eithilen
Summary: Bajo la luna pueden brotar muchos recuerdos..tras el dolor aun hay esperanza..Una hermosa flor resplandece en el jardín, es la muestra de que Él aún esta aquí, de que ha cumplido su promesa de siempre estar a mi lado..¿y yo?..Yo simplemente lo sigo amando


_Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, por fin estoy aquí nuevamente y esta vez con un fic de la Saga de El Legado…_

_Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son producto de la mente de Christopher Paolini_ , _ yo solo me entrego un rato a ensoñaciones en un mundo de elfos y dragones y claro a complicarles la vida un poco más a los habitantes de Alagaësia…._

_La historia se ubica en el libro de Eldest, cuando Arya lleva a Eragon y a Saphira a la ciudad de Ellesmera, espero que les guste, ya me dirán al final que les pareció, de momento dejare de divagar y les doy la bienvenida a este fic…. _

**INOLVIDABLE**

El aire mecía con suavidad los árboles impregnando con su perfume a la noche clara mientras, la luz de la luna se colaba con alegría a través de las hojas de aquellos guardianes verdes.

Arya sentada contemplaba el paisaje, no solo con la vista, sino con todos sus sentidos. Oía a los grillos y a los búhos ululando a lo lejos, percibía el aroma a madera y a tierra húmeda, saboreaba el dulce frescor que flotaba en el ambiente y sentía aquellas ráfagas de aire que con travesura le acariciaba, era una con el bosque.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la última brisa suave que acababa de percibir, era como si alguien le acariciara con ternura y le abrazara dulcemente, podía incluso sentir sus brazos poderos pero cálidos abrazándola nuevamente, podía percibir su aliento susurrándole al oído… No pudo evitarlo y un par de lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus hermosos ojos verde oscuro casi con timidez como si no creyeran que se les permitiera aflorar y salir a la noche.

Sabía que su flor estaba justo enfrente de donde se había sentado, que frente a ella se encontraba la única cosa que en verdad probaba su existencia, la de ambos, la del amor que les había unido y que aún les seguía uniendo, la del amor que le habían arrebatado.

Suspiro. Aún recordaba la noche del solsticio de verano en que Fäolin le regalara aquella hermosa flor, el día en que le había mostrado que le amaba y ella le había correspondido, y no es que mediara entre ellos alguna palabra de amor, había sido precisamente la compañía, la comprensión, la decisión de hacer lo correcto y la aceptación hacía lo que el otro elegía, eso era lo que en verdad había hablado entre ellos…

La noche salpicada de estrellas casi llegaba a su fin, hacía unas horas Arya frente a todo su pueblo había sido nombrada embajadora ante los vardenos y guardián del huevo de dragón , pero la decisión de Arya había recibido total oposición y rechazo por parte de Islanzadi, su madre. Antes del anuncio su madre le había dicho que tenía dos alternativas a escoger, por un lado ser embajadora pero quedarse sin familia, o seguir contando con el reconocimiento de su madre e ignorar lo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera. Horas más tarde, la decisión estaba tomada.

Tras su discusión con Islanzadi se había refugiado en el jardín, en dos días partiría para cumplir con su deber y ya no podía mirar atrás, de hecho no deseaba hacerlo, era doloroso saber que su madre le rechazaba y lo peor era que lo hacía por capricho y necedad pues ella conocía cuales eran los deseos de su hija, quizá esto era lo que más le dolía a Arya. Había aprendido de su padre a trabajar duro por lo que deseas, a seguir el camino que su conciencia, su corazón y la razón le indicaran, a no dejarse abatir por ningún problema aunque este pareciera demasiado grande e insalvable y, esto era precisamente lo que ella pensaba hacer, aún en contra de su propia madre.

Ella había esperado vanamente un poco de comprensión y de apoyo, especialmente eso, aún a pesar de que no compartiera el modo de pensar de su hija, ella siempre había creído que podría contar con su compañía, era claro que se había equivocado pues a cambio de lo que había pedido había recibido frialdad y el tener que tomar una cruel decisión. Ahora la decisión estaba tomada y debía afrontar todas las consecuencias que de ella se desprendiera, incluso la soledad.

En aquel momento intentaba llenarse del valor y la sabiduría que había ostentado el Rey Evandar, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de las pisadas que se acercaban a su espalda, hasta que sintió una mano que cubrió sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ves a tu alrededor, Arya–Elda? – pregunto una voz cálida y varonil cual exquisita melodía.

- En este momento nada, tus manos no me permiten ver, Fäolin–Vor – sentía la respiración del elfo prácticamente en su oído, intento voltearse para mirarlo pero él se lo impidió volviendo a preguntar, pero esta vez con un suave susurro que se fundió con el viento:

- ¿Qué ves a tu alrededor, helyanwë? – al escuchar como la llamaba Fäolin, Arya bajo la mirada, "Helyanwë" significaba mariposa, desde que recordaba él siempre le había dicho así, decía que al verla no podía evitar pensar en las alegres mariposas que se entretenían entre las flores del jardín.

- …. Veo…. Veo… no se que veo.. – Arya se estremeció un poco - … hay tanta oscuridad que temo que sea lo único que haya por ver, pero una parte de mi sabe que puede ver algo más, un pequeño halo de luz, que se esconde entre tanto dolor y desesperanza, pero que quizá pueda alcanzar para iluminar todo lo demás… - tras un breve silencio continuo – sin embargo la oscuridad es tan grande que me pregunto si la luz será suficiente para iluminarla..

- Helyanwë, abre los ojos y dime ¿qué ves? – había dejado libres sus ojos, tras lo cual extendió su mano abarcándolo todo.

- Veo vida. Puedo sentir el palpitar de plantas y animales, el calor con que se abrigan un par de conejos en su madriguera, escucho la respiración de las aves que aún duermen, las melodías con que Alarith regala a la noche, si eso es lo que veo, veo vida – nuevamente sentía que su voz se quebraba por momentos, que las palabras al parecer tan simples temblaban en sus labios, volteando hacia Fäolin le dijo: - Tengo mucho miedo… temo que la oscuridad termine con todo… temo que Galbatorix sea capaz de terminar con lo que ahora veo, es por eso que deseo hacer algo para evitarlo, mi manera de ayudar es proteger ese pequeño huevo en donde tenemos depositada nuestra esperanza, se que ese huevo y su jinete representan la luz que buscamos.

- Yo también lo creo

- Han pasado muchos años desde que Galbatorix destruyo a los Jinetes y a Vrael, pero en todo ese tiempo no hemos sido capaces de hacer nada para acabar con él, solo nos hemos escondido esperando a que se debilite o que cometa una tontería y se mate, pero no podemos seguir así por siempre, además gracias a Brom hoy tenemos un huevo de dragón cuando prácticamente habíamos perdido la esperanza, algo podemos hacer por los dragones y por todo Alegaësia también… - mientras hablaba no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, porque su madre no aceptaba ni siquiera escucharla… - … y sin embargo, a pesar de que creo en lo que voy a hacer tengo miedo...

- Muy lógico sentirlo ¿no crees?

- ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?... ¿Esa es mi tarea o pretendo hacer algo que no me corresponde?... ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ella intentar entender lo que siento y apoyarme?

- Islanzadi tiene un carácter especial, en ocasiones se deja llevar por los sentimientos en lugar de por la razón, esta cegada por el dolor a perderte y por eso no escucha razones, se encierra en sí misma y no piensa lo que dice y hace cuando tu estas implicada…

- Eso no disculpa sus acciones. Nunca pretendí que me apoyara completamente, ni que fuera capaz de entender en su totalidad mi manera de pensar y de actuar, pero aún a pesar de esto esperaba al menos un poco de apoyo y compañía, nunca espere que lo que recibiera de ella fuera una elección entre su rechazo y mi propio rechazo al abandonar mis ideales….. Me siento tan sola Faölin….

- Yo estoy aquí Arya – al decir esto la tomo de los hombros, acercado su rostro al de ella – yo estoy aquí… aquí para darte un jalón de orejas como diría Brom cada vez que haga falta, para abrazarte si un día necesitas llorar, o contarte un buen chiste para hacerte sonreír, yo estoy aquí y nunca te dejaría sola pequeña helyanwë…. yo … yo … - ella le miro con una pequeña sonrisa - … yo … ven… - tomando su mano la llevo frente a un pequeño árbol junto a un estanque al fondo del jardín

- Tengo algo para ti … - su voz entonó una melodía, era tan hermosa que el árbol feliz extendió sus ramas hasta ellos, el canto hablaba de la esperanza y la luz que había en ella, de la amistad y del amor, del sacrificio, de la compañía, mientras cantaba de una de las raíces del árbol surgieron tres capullos negros aterciopelados, en el cielo las estrellas titilaban de placer por lo que veían, uno de los tres capullos abrió con un leve crujir de sus pétalos, descubriendo un estallido azul que se oscurecía en azabache al llegar a las puntas. La pequeña florecilla brillaba como si se tratase de una estrella en el jardín, mientras la voz de Fäolin se convertía en un suave susurro hasta apagarse confundida con el viento.

- Ella nació en la oscuridad – dijo el elfo señalando a la flor – pero a pesar de eso proyecta tanta luz como las estrellas, se parece tanto a ti Arya…. Este es nuestro regalo, de este árbol que tenemos aquí y de mí, así nunca más volverás a sentirte sola, siempre nos tendrás contigo, verdad? – la flor resplandeció tenuemente mostrando su acuerdo

- Gracias Fäolin

Arya acaricio con su la flor después de lo cual se inclino besando sus pétalos.

- ¿Por qué te uniste….?

- Porque creo en lo que dijiste – el elfo sonrió – creó que ese pequeño huevo es el inicio de algo nuevo, pienso que vale la pena luchar para que este bosque con sus hormigas, conejos, sapos, arboles y flores sigan alegrándonos; esa es mi pequeña contribución… además, he de decir que creo en ti y deseo compartir esta aventura contigo, sé que no necesitas que te cuide, es más, probablemente tu tengas que rescatarme a mí, pero si yo no voy los días serán muy aburridos, te imaginas escuchar todos los días la divertida platica de Glewing…

Arya frunció el ceño, Glewing solía ser muy serio, solo hablaba cuando era necesario hacerlo y no era nada propenso a las bromas, de hecho era en ese sentido todo lo contrario a Fäolin que siempre solía reír y bromeaba cada que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, eran bastante distintos uno de otro, pero ella sabía que hacían un excelente equipo pues eran muy buenos amigos desde que ella recordaba.

- Parece que no tarda en amanecer… lo que me recuerda que debimos haber descansado aunque sea un poco y que debo buscar a Brom me pidió que fuera a verle antes de partir…

- Si, yo también debo retirarme pues debo hacer algo antes de partir… muchas gracias por todo – dijo Arya con una sonrisa señalando a la flor, acercándose a Fäolin con timidez le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después ruborizada por lo que había hecho le sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

En el umbral de la puerta se detuvo volteando hacía donde se encontraba su flor que aun resplandecía intentando competir con el amanecer. Fäolin seguía de pie, parecía perdido, su mirada perpleja lo veía todo sin ver nada, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre la mejilla que ella había besado y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa un tanto tonta… Arya sonrió de la misma forma que él y con un suave susurro mientras seguía su camino dijo para sí misma "creo que te amo Fäolin"…

La elfa abrió sus ojos oscuros, acercándose hasta tocar la flor, su flor, la flor que él le había regalado poco antes de iniciar su misión, su péquela y personal muestra de esperanza, el símbolo de que él siempre estaría con ella…

…. ¡¿Qué si lo amaba? … Por supuesto que lo había amado… ¡que aún lo amaba!... su alma prácticamente había muerto con él aquel día que Durza los embosco y le arranco la vida a él y a Glewing.

Habían pasado tantas cosas y peligros juntos que no podía evitar y extrañarles a los dos, tanto Fäolin como Glenwing lo habían dado todo por los suyos, ahora ella estaba en Ellesmera con Eragon y Saphira, ellos eran la esperanza por la que sus amigos se habían sacrificado, estaban ahí para que ambos recibieran el entrenamiento adecuado, y a ella le correspondía seguir luchando y ayudando a Eragon y a Saphira en todo lo que pudiera, ayudarles a convertirse en la luz con la que los tres habían soñado.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro…

- Cada vez falta más poco para alcanzar nuestro sueño, yo se que Eragon y Saphira lograran ayudarnos…. – sus manos seguían acariciando los pétalos de la flor, que resplandecía igual que la noche en que Fäolin se la entregara - … Te extraño tanto… pero yo se que siempre has estado y estarás conmigo…

La brisa movió a la pequeña florecilla, esparciendo su perfume hasta Arya.

- Te amo Fäolin…

_ Yo también te amo Arya, mi pequeña helyanwë_…

El susurro del viento se perdió entre los labios de Arya formando un fugaz beso, mientras entre los arboles la luz del amanecer empezaba a filtrarse anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día…

* * *

…**. Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? …. **

**Francamente no estoy del todo segura con el resultado. Al principio no me convencía del todo, pero creo que al final me gusto, en fin ustedes que opinan…**

**Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles su lectura, si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que al menos no estuvo tan mal jejeje, pero ya fuera de bromas de verdad muchas gracias por leer y espero que les gustara la historia, me gusta esta pareja y además tanto Fäolin como Glenwing me atraen por lo poco que se ha dicho de ellos, en especial de Fäolin, creo que tras el silencio de Arya se esconden muchas cosas….**

…**Se aceptan todos sus comentarios, si les gusto o si no les gusto y todas las críticas constructivas que puedan hacerme llegar, nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y nos estamos leyendo pronto…. XD**


End file.
